That Other Guy
by whosthatgirlitslex
Summary: High school student Hailee O'Niel is best friends with the most attractive guy at her school, James. While strengthening their friendship in their junior year, others are not too thrilled with the amount of time spent together. Will they become better friends or let others get in the way?
1. That Other Guy

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"*watch beeps* /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Hailee jolts up and glances at her watch. 6:00 pm. She'd been at the local library for 2 hours. emI gotta get home emHailee mumbles as she pushes her glasses back and begins to collect her books. Before running out the door with her personal belongings, she stops by the front desk and drops off the books she borrowed earlier. "I'll just leave these here, Mrs. Porter" Hailee says as she places the book on the librarian's desk. Mrs. Porter looks up and smiles. "I'll let your mother know you are on your way" she whispers . Hailee smiles and mouths "Thank You" as she quickly walks out the door. Hailee had to get home before it got dark. There were two shortcuts to get home from the library. One was through the local dog park which was the shortest distance to home, but Hailee preferred taking her time through the local park. There was something special about the local park, mainly, the basketball courts. Hailee glanced once more at her watch. "It's 6:15, he might be still there" Hailee thought. Hailee gained her speed as she made her way to the basketball courts and luckily, she saw a group of young guys shooting hoops and running around the court. "There he is" Hailee mumbled as her face began to grow a grin. There about to make a jump for the hoop was her best friend James and his friend was not only her best friend, but one of the cutest guys in her entire high school. Hailee smiles as she can hear James laughing as David jumps and misses the hoop. She begins to walk closer to the court and stands on the side. James turns and sees Hailee. He begins to smile and jog towards. emHe looks so cute in his uniform./em Hailee thinks to herself. "Hey, Hailee!" James calls out about to give her a hug. He then pauses. "Uh, I don't think you should hug me, I'm pretty much a sweat pit" he says backing out of the hug. Hailee giggles. "Not today, maybe if you shower next time" she says turning her head teasingly. James smirks and jokingly pushes her shoulder. Hailee then catches James's best friend David come behind him. "Are you out dude?" He says nudging James's shoulder. James turns to his friend. "Give me a minute, I'll be right there." "Are you still practicing?" Hailee asks beginning to think she disrupted practice. " Nah, just messing around. Practice ended an hour ago" Then Hailee's phone begins to ring. " Oh shoot, I told my mother I was heading home!" Hailee said beginning to panic. "Oh, do you need me to walk you home?" James asked worried. "I'll ask my mom" Hailee said eagerly answering her phone. "Hi, mom. *pauses* I know, I am almost home. *pauses* I'm at the basketball courts, James just offered to walk me home is that okay?" Hailee looks at James as he smiles back at her, waiting for a response. "Practice ended at 5, he just told me. * pauses* Alright, love you too." Hailee hangs up the phone and puts her phone in her pocket. "She's fine as long as we don't take too long, dinner is on the table." James looks back at David and back to Hailee. "Let me get my stuff" James said running back to the court. Hailee watches James as he jogs back to the court. David looks confused. James takes a sip of water, throws his towel on his shoulder, and grabs his bag. "Where are you going?" David calls out as James jogs back toward Hailee. "Walkin' Hailee home!" James calls back. "Thought we were going to shoot a few more hoops" David questions James. "We have practice tomorrow, I'll catch you then!" James calls back as he starts walking in the direction of Hailee's home. "Everyone seems to want a slot with you" Hailee teases as they begin to walk away from the courts. " School, practice, weekends, it never ends" James teases. "Maybe it's the red uniform. Red looks good on you" Hailee pokes at his jersey. James begins to laugh. "Maybe, but then what's David's excuse?" Both begin to laugh as they get closer and closer to Hailee's house. Hailee walks up to her door and walks right in. She turns around and thanks James for walking her home. Hailee turns to see her mother behind her. "Thank You James, for walking Hailee home." her mother sincerely replies. " No problem, Mrs O'Niel. The court's only down the street" James waves by to Hailee and turns to leave. "James, there's a spot at the table if you're hungry." Mrs. O'Niel insists. " Thank You for the offer, but my mom expects a shower right after practice so I gotta get home." James says as he heads toward the street. Hailee steps inside and waves one last bye to James as her mother closes the door. "That was very nice of him to walk you home." Mrs O'Niel says to Hailee with a smile. "He's always nice, mom" Her mom smiles and then tells Hailee to wash up for dinner. After dinner, Hailee goes to her room to start her homework. As she plops on her bed, she glances over at a framed picture of her and James from the most recent school fundraiser. She picks up the frame and smiles as she glances at the two of them smiling in each others arms. She definitely loved him, they were very close. There was no chance of dating, however, the two of them were too close to attempt anything like that. She laughed as she remembered the night that the picture was taken. She loved his dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes. His smile was so tender, and his hugs were definitely something that anyone couldn't resist, unless he was at basketball practice. Even so, his hugs made you wish he wasn't always as sweaty as he was. Despite being his best friend, David didn't always appear in the pictures with her and James. David usually spent time with his girlfriend between school and practice. At fundraisers like the one in the picture, David and his girlfriend would usually be found at their favorite kissing spot on their high school grounds. Yuck. That's something Hailee did not need to revision. Hailee began starting her homework. After homework was completed, Hailee grabbed her laptop and went online. After a few scrolls a notification pops up from her chat box on her desktop. /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Hailee looks down at the notification. James Dane. Hailee clicks the notification and reads "Hey". Hailee smiles as she begins to type.

H: "Hey, thanks again for walking me home."

J: "No problem. Wanted to make sure you got home safe."

H: "My house is only a few blocks away from the basketball courts."

J: "I know, I just have seen trouble around the block before."

H: "Really, like what?"

J: " You obviously haven't spent that much time with David... ha-ha"

H: "Ha-ha"

J: "Actually, we have a game next week in the gym. If you want to go, I can probably get you a ticket before they sell out."

H: "That sounds like fun!"

J: " After the team usually goes for pizza, if you are up for that."

H: "But I am not on the team, will it be okay if I came along?"

J: "There's always girls at the post-game dinner. David brings his girlfriend anyway."

H: "Okay, I'll see you at the game then!"

J: " Okay cool. I got to go finish homework. See you Hailee"

H: " See you then!"

James logs off.

Hailee smiles as she logs off and closes her laptop. Most girls would hate her knowing she stole the majority of James's attention. "It's not a date, just a party." Hailee thought. James wasn't the only catch on campus, but the other guys had a girlfriend, or two. The girlfriend label didn't matter to Hailee too much, even though she did find him as attractive as friendship goes. She found David attractive way before she met James. Although many girls had trouble resisting his dominant blue eyes, muscular arms, and his smile and hair that created a perfect combination of a younger Bruce Springsteen. But as most people on campus knew, asking for David was asking for trouble. David wasn't involved in anything too serious, but enough trouble to get kicked out of two previous schools. After Hailee knew that about David she quickly got over him. She only found out when she first met James. She had to thank David for doing some good in his life. James had more than Hailee in his life, but everyone knew he seemed to click with Hailee much quicker than his other friends he hung out with. If there were any female runner-up it would be Sydney in his physics class. Hailee wasn't too fond of her. She wasn't jealous of Sydney, she just could read her true personality when James wasn't around. Sydney's status on campus was definitely more on the popular side, but not all for the best reasons. Some love her as she is, some know she enjoys the attention of flaunting her friendship with James all over the school. To say the least, she's been David's ex girlfriend more than twice. Hailee's phone began to rang. " Hello?" " It's Stefanie, you won't believe what I just heard!" " Hey Stef, what's up?" "Okay" Stefanie pauses to breathe, " Michael Dean is single!" she says at last. "What?!" Hailee exclaims. "I know, the hottest quarter back ever is finally single!" Stefanie shouts excited. "How did you find this out?" Hailee begins to question. Stefanie takes a breath once more. "Rick said that Michael caught his girlfriend cheating with a member from the basketball team!" Hailee froze. "Did he say which one?" Stefanie shook her head. "No, but theres a lot of accusations flying around" "Well, it's best not to get too involved, in case something worse goes on." Hailee quickly added, trying to end the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Bell rings.

Students begin to flood the hallways and into their classrooms. "Take your seats quickly now!" history teacher Mrs. McDonough tells her classroom as she begins to write down the classroom assignment. Hailee stops as a traffic jam of students blocks the entry way to her history class. As she barely steps in, David and his girlfriend, Danielle, quickly ran past her and sit down in two seats next to each other near the back corner of the room. "Woah!" Hailee says almost falling over. "Sorry Hailee!" Danielle calls over, "This one was on his last chance of late before getting detention" she says pointing at David in the next chair over. Hailee rushes to a front row chair that's open next to James, who is already started on the class assignment instructions. "You barely made it" James says continuing to write on his paper. " Mrs McDonough almost marked everyone late if it wasn't for the phone call" he said finishing the last few notes. Hailee begins to work on the assignment as she looks over at James and notices his glasses. The last time she saw James in his squared spectacles was middle school. Due to sports, he wore contacts ever since he joined the basketball team. "I haven't seen those in a while" Hailee finally comments. James looks up at her and smirks " Left my contacts at home, plus I don't have practice today". Hailee started to giggle "You look weird" James smirks as he lightly pushes her shoulder. " Alright class quiet down" Mrs McDonough interrupts. The classroom begins to quiet down and she begins to teach and is interrupted. "Mr Porter" she says towards the back of the room. The whole class turns toward David and Danielle "I do believe we agreed that next to miss Danielle is not where you should be sitting." David looked toward the ceiling pretending to barely recall. "I do believe that was the agreement, yes" he replies smirking. Mrs McDonough points to a seat near her desk. "Grab your things and relax up here." David leans over and kisses Danielle tells her he loves her, picks up his backpack and books and moves to the front of the class. James rolls his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair. "Idiot" he mumbles. "Sorry about that class" Mrs McDonough continues. " Before we start, I would like to introduce you to a new student." An attractive boy walks through the door. "This is Matthew and he just transferred here from England" All the girls in the classroom begin to take notice. Matt shows off a quick wave. "Matt, you can take a seat next to Hailee" Mrs. McDonough guides him toward the open seat. Matt takes his seat and begins to focus on the assignment. Hailee looks over and holds out her hand. "Hi, I'm Hailee, Welcome!" "Hello Hailee, thank you." Matt smiles and shakes her hand. "This is my friend James" Hailee says pointing to James on the other side of her. James looks over and does a quick head toss towards Matt's direction. "Pleasure to meet both of you" Matt says looking at Hailee. "Wow, England. Have you been to America before?" Hailee begins to whisper as Mrs. McDonough starts teaching. Matt nods. "Yes, I have family here. We only came to America for holiday. It's my first big move though." Hailee sits there fascinated with everything about Matt as they continue to talk. James continues to glance over at the two of them, not completely understanding why they couldn't talk after class. "Hailee, pay attention. I can't focus when I can hear you whispering" James whispers over to her. Hailee looks over at James. "Sorry!" she whispers back. Hailee turns to Matt. "It's alright, we can have a chat later" Matt whispers and smiles.

(After Class) Bell rings.

Students once again flood the hallways. "Want me to show you around? There's plenty of great teachers and people here." Hailee says to Matt holding her books. "That would be brilliant" Matt said smiling back following behind. Hailee looks confused. Matt begins to laugh. "I believe in America you say awesome" Hailee then understands what he meant. "Oh!" she says laughing. James walks around them toward his locker. "James!" Hailee calls out, "You coming to lunch?" James turns around for a split second, "I'll catch up with you later, I have to catch up on some notes I missed" Hailee begins to look confused. James never "misses" notes. In fact, James is one of the few students on the Honor Roll. "Okay then" she replies turning back to Matt.


	4. Chapter 4

James turns and begins to walk in the opposite direction of Hailee and Matt. James stops at his locker and begins to work at the combination. He hears laughing and chattering to his left. Leaned against the hallway wall is David and Danielle making more noise than the other students at their lockers. James rolls his eyes and turns around as David leans into Michelle for another long kiss. "David! Danielle! Separate!" James turns around to see their principal, Principal Rogers, pulling back David off of Danielle who were clearly too squished against the wall. David smirks and runs his hand through his hair as Danielle smiles and walks in another direction. "Save me a spot babe!" David calls out to her as he begins to walk toward James. " I am not in the mood to here what that was all about" James sternly states as he continues to rearrange items in his locker. David begins to lean on the locker next to him. " I wasn't planning on telling you, I was only coming to ask where Hailee was. Isn't she usually like always with you?" James pauses and closes his locker door. " Not today. She's hanging with that new guy from England." David looks confused. "And you're cool with that dude?" James pauses in mid-step toward the cafeteria. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" " I thought you were into her." David said beginning to walk with James toward the cafeteria. " Not in the way you are with Danielle." "Alright, whatever man. I just didn't want you to end up being 'that other guy' for Hailee." David says as they stop in the doorway of the cafeteria. David begins to scan the room and smiles. "Catch you later man, my girlfriend has food for me." he says jogging toward a crowd of tables. James begins to scan the room looking for Hailee and Matt. Nowhere to be found. James walks up to the line to order food when one of the cheerleaders who cheers during his basketball games walks up behind him. "Hey James" she says calling at him from behind. James turns around. "Hey Laura, what's up?" Laura begins to smile. "Oh you know, practice, like usual. Are you going to be playing next game?" James turns behind him while following the food line. "Um, yeah, I think so." "Great!" Laura says excitedly. " So the girls and I were talking and saying we could have your whole team over for like a pre-game hangout. You know like after school or whatever." Laura says flipping her brunette pony tail to the side. James begins to feel uncomfortable. Yes, the cheerleaders at the school were all beautiful and a majority of them were very sweet and kind, but there was a few in that group that weren't so beautiful on the inside. In fact, last season a few girls were kicked off the team, due to obvious reasons. Some of those girls still make it to this season's games, but were unable to cheer due to their stomach expansions. James took a step over toward the line. " You know what, Laura, the team is not going to be all here this weekend. Some right after the game are leaving for the weekend so unfortunately..." "Well, will you be available?" Laura interrupts. "No." James spurts out unable to handle his uncomfortable position. " I am going to be gone with some of the team." Laura begins to question him. "Where are you boys going?" James turns and spots Hailee and Matt and quickly plans his way out. " Well, it was nice talking to you Laura, I have to get going!" James says grabbing his tray and walking toward Hailee and Matt. _Phew. That was close._ James stops in his tracks as Hailee and Matt change direction and begin to walk outside. James decides not to follow and looks for David. After quickly spotting the two lovebirds, he sits down on the other side of their table. "What happened with Laura in the line?" David said smirking as James sits down. "She wanted the team to have a pre-game hang with the cheerleaders." "Ooh, hot" David said teasing James. Danielle glares at him. " Babe, I meant for James" he said grabbing her hand. "We couldn't go anyway remember?" David says looking at Danielle and leans in kissing her forehead, causing Danielle to smile. "Why not" James says as he bites a small piece of meat off his fork. "Danielle and I are going to the cabin this weekend, after the game." " I thought some of the team were doing something?" James says as he swallows. "They're going to..."David starts to speak with a mouthful. "Chill, you're going to choke" Danielle says patting David's back. David pauses as he finishes chewing and swallowing. "Thanks babe." he says quickly looking at Danielle. " They're going to that camping spot coach talked about last week." "Ah" James said finishing his last bite. "Where did Hailee and Matt go?" "Dude, does it matter? She's showing him around. If it bothers you so much just go talk to her about it. Maybe this Matt guy isn't half bad." James looks over toward the outdoor window where he last saw Hailee and Matt walk out. Was he seriously getting jealous over Hailee spending time with a new student?


	5. Chapter 5

*whistle blows*

Cheerleaders and crowd screams fill the room as a basketball crashes through the hoop. "Current score 24-20 with the Red Hawks in the lead followed by South East Diamondbacks" shouts the announcer over the microphone. James runs back to his restarting position fist bumping David who runs past him. "Nice shot bro" James says smiling at him. The team rallies together at starting position. The whistle blows once more and David jumps for the ball but is overthrown by the other team. Falling straight to his back, David lands with a loud thump. The whistle is blown by the referee and calls a foul. The other team freezes in position and is confused of to how David fell backward in the first place. James and another teammate Andrew runs to David who barely has the ability to sit up. "Dude what happened" says Andrew reaching his hand out to David. David immediately ruffles his hair "I don't know man, my foot just gave out under me." "Can you still play man?" James says helping him up. " Yeah, I'm fine" David says about to stand. "Ow!" David calls out relieving pressure on his ankle. "Coach!" James calls out toward the benches. Their coach begins to look worried seeing one his best players having trouble standing. Coach then waves David over toward the benches. The audience begins to boo as David puts each arm around his teammates and makes his way toward the benches. After switching David out with the next player in line, the whistle blows for a restart. "You going to be alright bro?" James pats his friend's back before heading to the court. "Dude I'm fine go back to the game." David nudges James toward the court. "Are you sure?" "Dude, my ankle is fine. I faked out so you can impress Hailee." "Dude, we've practiced for this game for like ever." "I've ran enough, I'll save my energy for the weekend with Danielle. You go steal the game" James smiles and runs back to the center of the court. As the game continues, James begins working extra hard to grab Hailee's attention. He glances over to her in the stands and they exchange smiles. She's so cute James begins to think. Without paying attention, some of the Diamondbacks begin to gain score. "Tied score for Red Hawks and Diamondbacks" the announcer calls out. James looks at the clock. I will win the game for Hailee James thinks as he takes a deep breath glancing at David who is pointing toward a team player from the opposite side. It's a clear shot. If James gets the ball he can easily score the team enough points to end the game with a victory. Getting the ball though, that was the challenge at this point. James begins to eye the ball as it's passed all over the court from one player to the next. Then Andrew steals the ball. James jumps in to catch the ball and quickly dribbles it down the court and takes his final shot. Score! The stadium cheers. "Final score 28-26. Victory for Red Hawks by James Dane" Announcer calls as the team runs over to James. As the team crowds James, he spots just standing out the crowd Hailee cheering and smiling, trying to ease her way into the crowd without any luck. After the gymnasium cleared out, and the lights shut down. The team makes their way outside celebrating with each other. Towels around their necks and bags in hand, the team begins to separate as they head off for home. "See you James!" one of the members calls out in the distance. "Take care!" he calls back. "Wait up James!" Hailee calls out from behind. He turns around and waits for her to catch up, then meeting her with a smile. " I wasn't going to leave without you" he says teasingly. " I know" she says giggling, " I just wanted to walk with you to say bye to David." "Alright, David's just packing up at his truck in the parking lot." They head over to the parking lot and spot David and Danielle throwing luggage into the back of David's truck. "Yo, almost done?" James calls out to him. "Just about" David says throwing what seems to be a heavy suitcase in the back trunk. "Where's the cabin at?" Hailee questions David. David rests his hands on his hips and huffs out a sigh. "Well, from here a few hours out and into the mountains. Probably be getting there late." Hailee stands there shocked. "Alright then, we'll leave you two to get a head start then." James says going in for a hug to David. "Thanks man, great game." He says returning James's hug with a few pats on the back" "Bye Danielle!" James calls to Danielle who's sitting in the front seat. Danielle waves to James out her window. " Bye Hailee" David says to Hailee quickly giving her a hug. David opens his driver's door, hops in, and starts the engine. As he begins to reverse David waves out the window. "Am I good?" he says looking behind his window. " Yep, you're clear" James says giving him a thumbs up. " Make smart choices!" Hailee calls out as he begin to drive. James snaps his finger and points to Hailee as a smile begins to grow on his face. " Yeah, Yeah" David calls out as he drives away. "Should we get you home now?" James says looking at Hailee. "Whenever works." Hailee replied. "Alright then" James said reaching for keys in his pocket, "Let's go!" The two start walking toward his car and James unlocks his car. As he's about to step in he freezes in his tracks. " Oh crap, forgot to change." He says without moving a muscle. "Just change when you get home" Hailee replied. "Let me just change my shirt real quick." James says stepping back out of is car. Hailee peeks in the rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of James quickly pull off his jersey and replace it with a Rolling Stones tee shirt. He then jumps back in the car and starts the engine. "Alright, let's rock and roll" James says smiling as he prepares to reverse. The whole way home all Hailee could do is replay that image in her mind, over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend couldn't end any sooner. All that Hailee could picture in her mind is James switching shirts behind his truck on a loop. She'd never been so eager for a school day on a Monday in her entire life. Thankfully, as she walked into the school's locker hall on Monday morning, a slightly different face was waiting for her. "Hello Hailee" Matt said leaning agains a locker nearest to the doorway. Even though Hailee was eager to see James, it was nice to actually look at a different face. "Hey Matt" Hailee said walking towards him. " Do you have a moment to chat?" Matt said starting to walk down the hall. Hailee smiled. "Of course" She said following his lead. "I heard about your friend winning the game before the weekend." He started out. "Yeah he did, he scored the winning hoop!" "Yes, so I heard." Matt paused. " I thought the sport would be quite fascinating to participate in." He continued. "You want to try out for the team? You should Matt!" Matt smiled continued on. "Alright, I am glad I asked you first." " I don't know if the team has any tryouts currently, but I can talk to James for you." "That would be brilliant" Matt said stopping at the door to Hailee's homeroom class. " See you for the afternoon?" "Yes, I'll see you at lunch!" Hailee said entering her homeroom. While walking to her seat, she catches David and Danielle kissing in the back row. She decides to walk past them while smacking David in the head, again. "Will you quit doing that every day?" David said rubbing his head and glaring at Hailee. "The bell hasn't rung yet, we have a few minutes." "If you two are still sucking face when Mr Rudner walks in.." Hailee starts out. " Oh, shut up already. You're wasting my minutes." David says about to turn around back to Danielle. Hailee rolls her eyes and walks to her seat. David would request every single class with her. Seeing them kiss isn't the perfect everyday class welcome. As class begins she begins to daydream about James once again. She didn't want to be like all the girls at school that were all over him, yet she has a different excuse. Before Hailee knew it, lunch came. She quickly ran toward the cafeteria to look for him. She ran into David and Danielle in the food line and decided to stick with them; James always sat with the two of them. The three of them carried their food to a table and began to eat. All of a sudden, James runs to the table with a tray full of food and quickly sits down. "James! Where have you been?" Hailee asks worried. "Cheerleaders." James said almost annoyed. "Ooh, what did they do this time?" David says slightly enjoying the situation. "I was supposed to be here on time, until the whole heard of them decided to block me against the lockers. I think they were flirting" James said trying to shake it off. "Or harassing..." David comments. Everyone at the table begins to laugh. "Sorry, I didn't even say hello" James puts his fork down and reaches towards Hailee for a hug. "Hi" she says giggling returning the hug. Hailee melts as she can feel every muscle in his body warm against hers. "Alright, first things first" he says taking a bite, "How was the cabin?" Danielle smiles. "It was so beautiful up there. It started to snow and we saw some chipmunks." "Oh how cute!" Hailee says with a smile. Danielle nods. "As soon as we got in, we had a movie night. He even started a fire. It was really romantic." Danielle begins to smile even bigger. David looks at Danielle and smiles as he leans closer to her. "That smile makes every penny spent worth while." He leans in and kisses her nose. Danielle begins to giggle. "Hear that laugh? It's the damn cutest thing I've ever heard" David says as he slides his hand on Danielle's waist. "Oh stop" she says smiling. "You were the tough guy driving all the way there after a long game and starting that fire before the movie." David and Danielle smile at each other and lean in for another kiss. "Dude, I'm eating, could you two wait for like five minutes." James says looking at them in disgust. " James relax," Hailee says rubbing his back. "Kissing isn't that disgusting." "Not unless you know where his intentions are." James said pointing to David. The table goes quiet for a moment as everyone continues to eat. "David, I'm hungry" Danielle says laying her head on his shoulder. "What do you want?" David says reaching for his wallet. "I don't know, I'm hungry." She says looking up at him. David pulls out a $10 and puts his wallet back in his pocket. "I'll get it, just tell me what you want." "Find me something and I'll eat it." Danielle says smiling at him. Hailee looks at Danielle confused. " Since when are you ever hungry after a meal? Your meals aren't even usually that big" Danielle shrugs " I'm extra hungry today. Maybe it's the altitude change" "Most likely" James said shrugging it off.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emAfter School/em/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Hailee and Matt walk to the gym and step inside. Hailee and Matt sit on the bleachers as they watch James, Andrew and a few other players dribble, pass and shoot the basketball back and forth. After a few rounds of shooting the ball around, the boys pause for a water break. "James!" Hailee calls out to him. James looks over as he takes a sip from his water bottle. "What's up?" Hailee calls over Matt toward the side of the court where James was standing. "Matt wants to join the team" James pauses and shrugs his shoulders. "I doubt he can, tryouts were a month ago. Coach won't let people join in the middle of a season" he says throwing his towel over his shoulders. Andrew jogs up behind James. "You coming?" Andrew jokingly wacks his towel at James. "Oh sup Hailee. Hey Matt" Andrew tosses his head. "I'll be right there" James replies. "Do you play Matt?" Andrew looks at Matt. Matt shrugs. "Think fast" Andrew says tossing the ball at Matt. Matt catches the ball and tosses it back. "See you are good!" Hailee pats Matt on his back. "Come join the team man" Andrew says looking at Matt. " James said Coach won't let new players join in the middle of a season" "Matt just got here, that's a little unfair to not allow him to at least try out." Matt stands there and shrugs "Yeah, it's a bit unfair." "I'll talk to coach, man. Come back tomorrow for practice." Andrew play punches Matt on the shoulder. "You staying to watch practice?" James says looking back at Hailee. "I wanted to make sure Matt got the answers he was looking for." "Ah, well I got to go. See ya" James says taking off back toward the court. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emNext Dayem/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hailee I made the team!" Matt says showing her his new Red Hawks jersey. "No way! I knew you could do it!" Hailee says giving him a big hug. Hailee looks over and spots James at his locker. "James! Matt made the team!" she says excitedly. "Yeah, I noticed. I'm on the team remember." he says smiling at her. His smile disappears when he notices Matt off in the distance. "What's wrong?" Hailee looks at James confused. "Nothing" he says shaking his head. "I'll see you later." James turns to grab some books, close his locker and head down the hall. At lunch, David and Danielle are once again joined up with James and Hailee. "David, I'm tired can I borrow your shoulder?" Danielle asks leaning into him. "Are you cold?" David says looking down. Danielle nods. David takes off his hoodie and places it on her shoulders. "Here" he says pulling her head to his shoulder. Danielle smiles as she closes her eyes. "Don't snore or drool" David says rubbing her arm. Danielle flicks his head as he laughs. "That altitude threw her off bad" Hailee says laughing at Danielle. "Yeah, possibly." David said as he looks down on his shoulder and kisses her head. "Alright, I need to catch up on homework. See ya guys" James says getting out of his chair and taking off. "What's with him?" Hailee says starting to wonder. "Busy week, you know?" David says taking another bite of food. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"During the rest of the week, more and more things changed with everyone around them. James was either absent from lunch or quiet and Danielle didn't appear at school for the rest of the week. "Is Danielle alright?" Hailee asks David one lunch period. "She's not feeling well." David said slowly eating his food. "She says the altitude finally got to her. Where's James?" " I saw him in line. He should be here in a moment. Are you going to be okay?" Hailee said noticing David looking depressed. "Yeah, just worried about Dani." "You going to see her after school?" "Before. I am leaving early so I don't miss work." "Since when do you have a job?" Hailee looks at him shocked. "Since I fell in love with Danielle. It paid off the cabin" Hailee sat there and smiled. "What'd I miss?" James said sitting in the spot next to Hailee. "David's announcement of being in love with Danielle." "Wow, shocker. I thought the kissing was for a grade." James says sarcastically. "You can just shut up ok?" David said looking at James like he was about to talk to him to the ground. David's watch beeps. "Alright, time to check on my girlfriend." David says getting up and pulling out his cellphone. "Don't get caught." James says warning him. "I'll be just off campus grounds." David says patting him on the back. James rolls his eyes. "He really loves her." Hailee said at last. " I wish I had someone love me that much." James froze inside. span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Almost another full week had past and Danielle still wasn't feeling better. David either showed up for practice and couldn't stay or didn't show up at all. Coach had to cancel practice until David would start showing up for the entire practice. Friday morning, however, David not only showed up to class late, but handed the teacher two notes. One that described his excuse for being late, and the other an update on how Danielle was doing and feeling. David sat down not is his own spot this time, but Danielle's, not saying a word or sarcastic remark the entire class. Hailee began to feel concerned. Even when Danielle had a common flu, David usually had some sort of remark to say in the middle of class. Lunch time came near, and David was nowhere to be seen. Hailee found James, and decided to join him instead. Matt intended on joining the both of them, yet the cheerleaders discovered the new team member on the basketball team. James then considered that one benefit with their team's cheerleaders. "Is David ok?" Hailee finally speaks up not able to hold it back. James finishes swallowing. "Not sure, he texted me saying to meet him after school." "Did he say where?" Hailee said curious. James nodded. "I am not allowed to say where. He said he wanted to meet up alone." Hailee understood and respected David's request, but was really hoping a fight didn't break out between the two of them. Hailee decided to call Danielle, maybe she needed a girl to girl visit after school. Hailee went to the girl's bathroom, took out her cell phone and dialed Danielle's number. "Hey Danielle, it's Hailee, do you need any company? David's meeting with James so I thought maybe you would..." Danielle answered. "Yeah, Hailee, please do come over. I would really enjoy that." she said with a groggy voice. " I can be there after school. Sound good?" Hailee said a little relieved. "Great. I'll text you the address." Danielle replied. Hailee hung up and sighed with relief. After school, James immediately headed out to the location David sent to him. As he walked down the hallway toward the front door, James spotted Matt being pushed up against the locker by the entire team of cheerleaders. All James could do was smile and enjoy Matt's misery. Matt didn't seem too miserable, however, he did seem desperately confused with which emotion to pick. James starting walking toward their old favorite basketball court, only a few blocks from school. The benches on the side of the court would have been an obvious choice, but David didn't want anyone listening in by accident. Deep into the back woods behind the court was a hidden little park, only the locals new about. There was David sitting on one of the benches, with his backpack resting against his black converse. David looked stressed and upset in a way that almost made him look afraid. James then had to be prepared for anything. Walking to the bench and sitting down, James tossed his backpack on a patch of nearby grass. "Ok, I'm here. What's up?" James said placing his folded hands in his lap preparing for any answer. David was silent for a few moments and then began to spoke. "It's Danielle." He said in a weaker voice than normal. "Okay, I am going to need a little bit more bro." James said trying to help David along with his point. "I went to visit her yesterday, she's doing much better, kinda.." his voice trailed off. "Did you two fight or? What happened?" David began to fold his hands and place them over his mouth. "Everything's going to change now." he said focusing off into the distance. " How? What happened" James said repeating himself. "We were at Danielle's sister's house, that's where she's been staying." "Why is she at her sister's house?" James said curious. "Not the point right now, just shut up for like 3 minutes." David said a little annoyed yet taking his time. "It started on our trip to the cabin." David said putting his face into his hands. He took a deep breath to balance his emotions. "Danielle wasn't lying when she said we had a movie night, but we didn't watch the whole thing." David said confessing. "Well. What did you do?" James said starting to put pieces together. "We were kissing more than watching, so we turned it off and decided to put on music and just enjoy our moment together you know?" James started looking confused " I don't actually but I get your point" David tried to smile. "Yeah, well I turned on the radio and some of my favorite songs came on and we just danced around at first." James paused and his eyes widened. " At first?!" James suddenly understood where this story was going to go. "Everything felt great. Dancing, kissing, the room to ourselves..." David trailed off. "Oh god David, you didn't" James said shocked. David avoided eye contact and nodded . "James, she's pregnant". James ran his fingers through his hair, not entirely sure how to react or what to say. He let out a big sigh. "Did you not learn anything in class?" He said putting his hand over his face. "Apparently, not" David said trying to laugh. "What are you two going to do? What's your game plan?" James said trying to lighten the mood. "I don't know everything, but I planned out one thing. " David said looking at James. "What's that?" James responded. "She will be 18 in two months, and ill be 19 next month you know." David started his sentence. "Go on" James urged him on. "I can legally marry her then." "Does she know about this?" James asked. David shook his head. " I thought of it on our 2 year anniversary. I've been saving up for a ring ever since." David said finally gaining a little smile. "You really love her. I'm proud of you man." James said patting David's back. "Thanks, I just hope I am a good father. I've made terrible mistakes." "I think it's time someone does something about that." James said smiling. David started to laugh. "Head back?" James said pointing back the way they came. "Yeah, Thanks man" David said getting his backpack. "Hey mom didn't get her PHD for nothing" James said smiling and walking away from the back woods. James then started thinking about Hailee. He had to tell her. But does she already know? There was one way to find out. /span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

_Friday afternoon. phone vibrates. _

Hailee pulls her phone out of her pocket and looks at the screen. It's a text from James.

_James: Parents are going out tonight and want me out. Busy?_

Without even checking her schedule, she accepts his offer.

_Sure! My parents are going to be out then too! I'll have them order pizza too if you want._

In under a minute, her phone vibrates again.

_James: Dang, that sounds so good right now. Meet you in the cafeteria? _

Hailee begins to laugh as she looks around the cafeteria, confused.

_"__I'm IN the cafeteria.." _Hailee replies back.

A few minutes later James comes up behind her with a massive plate full of food. "Found you" he says placing his plate in front of him and taking a seat. "Where did you think I was?" Hailee said looking toward him. "Still in class, I thought you were finishing up finals." he said about to take a bite. "Mister Anderson has everyones phones until that person is done with their finals." Hailee said smirking at him. "Oh yeah" James said after pausing for a few seconds. "Where is David and Danielle?" Hailee said looking around the cafeteria. "They both got done early so they could start working on the guest house at Danielle's sister's place." James said finishing a mouth full. "Oh that's right" Hailee began to recall. "Danielle was telling me she and David are moving back there." James nodded as he tried to swallow. Hailee remembered what Danielle told her, but didn't want to bring it up now. As if announcing the situation publicly wasn't risky enough, she wasn't sure what James knew already, if he knew anything. "How many more classes do you have?" James said finishing a sip of water. "Just one in chemistry. You?" "I just finished Health, it was my last one for the day. But I still have to help out coach with equipment before I leave today." James said looking at his watch. "Do you need to leave?" Hailee said curious. "No, I'm fine. I'll finish eating then take care of a few things and head over there." Hailee knew tonight she had to tell James what she knew about Danielle. Even if he didn't know anything. The news was going to pressure her the more she didn't tell anyone. She definitely didn't need that after a week of finals.

_Friday evening_. There's a knock at the door.

Mrs. O'Neil opens the door to see James standing there. "Come in James, Hailee is just watching television in the living room." she says closes the door behind him. "Thank you Mrs. O'Neil." James says making his way over to the living room. Hailee turns her head and sees him walking in. "Oh good! Pizza is on it's way." James's eyes begin to look excited. "Yum." he says with a smile as he begins to sit on the couch. Hailee's heart began to flutter as she begins to notice James's appearance. She was sure his hair didn't look that nice earlier. He looked so handsome is his grey plaid button up shirt and dark blue jeans. Hailee then noticed something even more amazing. "What cologne are you wearing?" She said pausing and looking at James. "Polo Black." He said looking back at her confused, "I always wear polo." "I haven't seen you wearing it for a while." She said starting to smile. Then Mrs. O'Neil walks in. "Do you kids want anything to drink?" She says waiting in the doorway. "Don't worry Mrs. O'Neil, I got it." James says immediately standing up. Hailee glared at her mom, telling her to go. Her mom got the hint and mouthed "sorry" then spoke. "Okay then, we are off now. I already paid for the pizza, so when it arrives don't worry about it." She said walking toward the door. "Thank you mom." Hailee says watching her leave. "Thank You, Mrs. O'Neil" James says walking toward the front door. "I got it" James easing the door from Mrs. O'Neil's hand. "Thank you so much James." She said smiling and walking toward the car. "Take care of my daughter." Mr. O'Neil says looking at James. "Yes, sir. I will." James said nodding his head in respect. James then closes the door and walks back to the couch. "Ok, while we wait. Do you want to watch a movie or television?" Hailee says holding the remote. "You can pick, I'm just happy with pizza." James said leaning back into the couch. "Okay then, "Hailee says immediately typing numbers in the remote. "We only missed a few minutes!" Hailee said immediately focusing her eyes on the television. " Oh, you're British sci-fi show is on." James said stretching his arms, trying to get comfortable. "It's the 50th Anniversary Special" Hailee said correcting him. "Dang that's long." he said widening his eyes. After the pizza arrived, the two began focusing more into the television special. James began to frown as one of the characters appears on the screen. "Which one is that guy?" James said pointing to the screen. "The Doctor" Hailee responded. "Then who is that one?" James said pointing a much older character. "The Doctor." she repeated. "No that older guy." James replied. "Yes, The Doctor." "Wait, what?" James said confused. "This is why I told you to watch it from the 9th Doctor." Hailee said almost laughing at James. His eyes began to widen. "There's a 9th Doctor?!" He said shocked. "Forget it, just watch and eat your pizza." Hailee said laughing. James began to watch, but not entirely pay attention. The much younger Doctor character reminded him so much of Matt at school, making him get annoyed with the show each minute. But he wouldn't complain because Hailee loved this show. Plus, she bought him pizza, it was worth it.

After the show, James got up and went to the kitchen to discover an empty pizza box. Hailee looked over to see James's horrified look at the empty box. "There's another box under the microwave" she said almost giggling at his expression. James quickly turns around and finds the second box right where she said it was. He picks up a few slices and walks back to the couch. Hailee looks at her watch. "Well, my parents won't be home for at least another hour and a half so this might be good if we talked about something I've been meaning to tell you about." James shoved a big piece of pizza in his mouth and looked over at her. "After you swallow that, we can talk." She said laughing at his engorged cheeks with pizza sauce all over his mouth. "Sorry" he said finally swallowing. Hailee tossed him a paper towel roll. James looked confused as he caught the roll. "Wipe your face pizza monster" she said laughing. "Oh" James finally understanding. "Okay, well I saw Danielle the other day." James already began to know where this conversation was going, but he let her continue. "Did you know she's pregnant?" Hailee said not really believing she is having this conversation with James. James was silent for a moment, but decided to speak up. "David told me the day after he found out. I sorta knew that was going to happen eventually, but not this quick."  
>James noticed Hailee's disgusted face and realized how his sentence sounded. "What I mean is, I know he loves her that much but I didn't think Danielle would do it early." "She will be a good mom, though." Hailee said almost smiling. James nodded. "She's really cool. I can see her being a good mom" "David as a father though, that's a scary thought." James snickered and Hailee began to giggle. "David isn't that bad!" Hailee said in the middle of laughter. "True, but he doesn't make the smartest choices." James added. "Neither do you" Hailee said trying to tease James. "I don't knock up my girlfriend at 19." James said putting the topic on the table. "You don't have a girlfriend to knock up" Hailee jokingly reminded him. James teasingly glared at her. " I still would make smarter choices." he replied. Hailee giggled. "You would be a better father than David" She said pushing the conversation a little further. Hailee paused in her head. Did she really just tell him that? "Really?" James said with his face turning red. "Yeah, you are smart and kind to everyone, and you love looking after kids." Hailee insisted. James just sat there and smiled at her. "Compliments like that would make you a good future mommy." He said smiling. Hailee sat there thinking about how awkward this conversation was turning into. "How did this turn from Danielle being pregnant into us being great parents?" Hailee said. Hailee then paused, realizing what she said. "I don't know" James started off smiling and turning his head, " we agree on a lot of things, conversation like this happens when you get along with someone." "Just thank God my parent's aren't home hearing this conversation" Hailee said trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, then I wouldn't be allowed home alone with you again" James said smiling with wide eyes. Hailee couldn't help but laugh. "It's not like we would do anything by ourselves." James began to turn the conversation down the wrong track. "Yet." he added smiling. Hailee's mouth dropped. "JAMES! Geez" she said shocked but laughing. James just sat there laughing. He was teasing her but somewhere deep down he sort of meant it. "Now you are REALLY lucky my parents aren't home to hear your nasty mouth." James got up like he was about to run. "Okay, then ill send myself up to your room as punishment." he said running toward the stairs. "Don't you dare go in there!" Hailee said chasing after him. James was laughing as he ran up the stairs. "If my parents come home and you are in there, we will both be in trouble!" she said halfway up the stairs. "Chill, I haven't seen it in a while, I'll just peek in your door." "No, get out" Hailee said pulling his arm toward the stairs. James got out of her grasped and walked into her room. "James, OUT!" Hailee said following him. "Ooh One Direction" he said pointing to one of her posters. "That's not even One Direction retard" she said pushing him toward the door. "That's the Doctor Who cast." she said pushing as hard as she could. James couldn't stop laughing. Hailee eventually found a pillow and hit him with it. "Okay, it's on." He said looking for a pillow. They hit each other back and forth until James fell to the floor, tripping on another pillow on the floor. Hailee collapsed next to him catching her breath. Both of them laid there giggling and panting for breath. James's watch beep. He glanced over. "I gotta go." he said getting up. "No!" Hailee said laughing and trying to catch up with her breath. Without really knowing what he was doing he leaned on top of her to her forehead and gave it a quick kiss. After realizing what he did, both of them paused and then quickly started putting pillows back. Hailee was silent for a few second then lead him to the door. "I'll see you at school okay?" James said walking out her front door with his keys in his hand. "Yeah, okay" Hailee said smiling. After he drove off, Hailee closed her front door. All she could do was smile. James kissed her. Not really sure what anything meant, she quickly went to her room and just laid on her bed, cuddling the pillow James fought her with. As James got home, he threw his keys on his kitchen counter and immediately went to his room and sat on his bed, running his fingers through his hair. He knew he just kissed Hailee, but why? He then started thinking maybe it was time he made a move. But then again, was he moving too fast too soon?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 - part 1

Part 1

Monday afternoon practice was intense. The team ran back and forth from one side of the court to halfway down the court. Coach blew his whistle each time the boys touched one end of the run. The majority of the team team was losing breath, but James and David couldn't think of a better way to enjoy their afternoon. Laughing at each other's excessive sweating and degrading energy, they continued to nag on the way each other was running. "You're going to slip on your own sweat" David called out to James. "Funny, Danielle says you slip on yours all the time." James calls back laughing. "That's not sweat" David says laughing. "That's disgusting" James replied a little disgusted. Finally, Coach blows his whistle one last time and the boys stop at the starting point and drop. "Great running, you all have improved. I do want to see you all working on pushing past each other rather than the same speed. If you improve on that by next practice, I will let you off early. Other than that, you are all dismissed." Coach said looking at each team member individually. "Yes Coach" they replied simultaneously. Coach took his clipboard and began scanning it. "Alright, Porter and Dane you two are helping with equipment today." The team then jogs over to their benches, drinking water and grabbing their towels. James and David follow their coach pushing the basketball cart behind him. "I'll lock up" James said grabbing the keys off the cart and waiting near the door. After putting the equipment away and locking the door, James tosses the keys to his coach. "See you Coach" James says following David in the other direction. "Thanks boys" he replies walking down the hall. "You going to the showers or home?" David says walking in the direction toward the showers. "Showers, please" James says walk wiping his face with the towel. The boys walk into the locker room, which contained sport lockers, showers, and a private bathroom. James walks toward the last row of lockers near the showers, and opens a locker near the hallway. David immediately heads toward the bathroom. "When you're done man, I wanted to run something by" James said looking over his shoulder. "Alright" David replies walking into the room behind him. James pulls off his jersey and begins to grab a GroupLove v-neck out of his bag. David comes behind James. "You should've recorded that for Hailee" he said teasingly. James turns around and sees David pulling off his jersey. James whips his towel on David's lower back. James grabs his pile of clothes and walks into the shower room. "What were you going to tell me?" David calls out behind him after he hears water running. "Can I tell you after the shower?" James says pulling the curtain back. "Fine" David said following behind. After his shower, James begins to dry off and change. Not long after, he hears David turn off his shower. "I kissed Hailee" James said hearing his voice echo into the shower room. "When?" David said. "When I went over to her house over the weekend." "Where?" David said teasingly. James paused. "On her lips obviously" David began to laugh "Dude, I meant where in her house." "Oh" James replied, "In her room, we had a pillow fight and I fell on top of her accidentally. I just was there and kissed her" "Accidentally" David said using air quotes. James glared over at David and came to a surprise. "Dude, really?" James said a little disgusted. David looked confused. "What" "Dude, either wear your towel or put some pants on" "Virgin" David mumbled toward James. James's face began to turn red. "What is that supposed to mean" "Listen, bro. It was your first kiss with Hailee. Eventually, the more you kiss the more you will be comfortable with different situations." "Woah, I am not going to do to Hailee what you did to Danielle."James said a little worried. "Not yet anyway. It does happen though, eventually." David said buckling his belt. "I don't want to think of Hailee like that" James admitted. "But you do" David said smirking, "If you kissed her, it's something you can't control." James pulled his shirt over his head. "At least I have more control than you and Danielle" he added. "Oh we don't need it." David said smirking, obviously giving away his focused mind on his girlfriend. "Ok, why do I bother asking you for advice if all you are going to do is make it sound really disgusting." James said turned off of the conversation. "Because you will need it eventually. That's what best friends are for." David said play punching his shoulder. James began to think about Hailee. Was this really where everything was heading?


	11. Chapter 10 - pt 2

Part 2:

James grabbed his bag and started heading out of the locker hall. " See ya man!" he called out to David. "Alright" David called back. David continued to pack up the rest of his bag and put the remaining items back into his locker. He glanced at his watch then reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked through his contacts and began to make a phone call. A few rings went through. "Hey David" Danielle answered on the other line. "Babe, I just looked at the time. I'm leaving in a minute, I just gotta take a quick leak and I'll be on my way alright?" he responded. " Okay, I love you" Danielle said a little disappointed. " Love you too, bye" David ended then hanging up his phone and putting it back in his pocket. David took his car keys and stuck them in his pocket and headed for the restroom. As he stepped into the stall, he heard the locker hall door creak open with a group of voices walk inside. David decided to go back to his own business until he realized the voices. It was Matt and his new posse he started hanging out with. "Well, obviously I am going to take her to prom" Matt stated quite loudly. "How do you know for sure?" Matt's friend Chris replied. Matt began to chuckle "I don't, I just need to get James out of the way, then everything will be easy." "What do you want to do about that?" another friend named Will added. "I can persuade one of the cheer leaders" Patrick added. "Does one of them owe you a favor?" Jon teased Patrick. "They will if I get them a date with James." Patrick smirked deviously at Matt. "Perfect. Don't screw this up. I really want Hailee" "Damn, you really want this girl" Paul jumped in. "He's trying to knock her up" Chris added. The whole gang began to echo the hall with laughter. "Shut up!" Matt punched Chris in the shoulder. David froze as he heard Chris's comment. Matt wasn't into Hailee just for her looks. He had to tell James immediately. Suddenly, David hears footsteps into the bathroom and walk to the stall next to him. David had to get out of there. He quickly and quietly ran to his bag and head for the exit, until he paused in his tracks and saw Matt's gym bag sitting on the bench in front of his gym locker. David quickly came up with an idea. Quietly sprinting over towards the bag, he began to dig through the bag, hoping to find Matt's white gym shirt. He eventually found it buried under the pile of clothes at the bottom of the bag. David grabbed the shirt and hid behind some lockers in the back corner. After a few minutes, David became could hear Danielle in his head, reminding him to never hold it in. "They better get out fast. I can't hold it all day" David mumbled to himself. Then David heard the showers turn on. Matt and his crew weren't going anywhere for a while. David looked down at Matt's shirt and a smirk grew on his face. "Why wait" David thought. He dropped Matt's shirt on the floor and began to feel relieved. While quickly grabbing his bag, he threw Matt's soaked shirt near his gym back and headed for the exit. David couldn't help but laugh as he hopped into his truck and started the engine. He could picture Matt's pissed off face as he noticed his shirt. As soon as David got to Danielle's sister's place, he told her everything. Her facial expression started off average, then dropped into a disgusted look. "You're disgusting" she said giving him a glare. "I had to go eventually" David admitted. "Yeah, but not in the corner of the locker room on the floor" she added. "Technically, it wasn't on the floor and it was revenge for Hailee" David replied trying to look innocent. "That's sweet of you to stand up for her, but just promise me you won't do that again" Danielle said pushing her boyfriend back. "Fine, can we kiss now?" David said leaning back in. Danielle nodded while leaning in to kiss David. David jumped on the bed and leaned back next to her. "Are you feeling alright?" David said looking at Danielle's face then down to her stomach and back to her face. Danielle smiled. "I'm fine. There's a bump now" she said stroking her stomach. David's facial expression went blank. "Can I see?" Danielle nodded and began to slowly stand up. David began to help Danielle stand as she lifted up her shirt and turned to the side. "I don't know if you can see it but it's there" Danielle said looking down trying to trace over the bump with her hand. "Dang" David replied, "Can we use the excuse of cookies?" he teased. Danielle giggled and sat back down. "Unfortunately not. At least it's not that noticeable" David smiled and noticed his backback near the end of the bed. "Oh, that reminds me" he said sitting up, "I brought you something" David leaned over the edge and picked up his backback. He unzipped the top zipper and pulled out what Danielle could see as a plush marshmallow. David turned around and held the plush towards her and pushed a button on the front. "Hello, I am Baymax. You're personal healthcare companion" it voiced. Danielle's eyes widened as she smiled. "You bought me Baymax" she exclaimed as she took it into her arms. David smiled as he leaned back down next to her. "Knew you would want that. Ever since we saw the movie together I knew I had to buy you one." Danielle smiled. "You two match too which is ironic" Danielle's smile turned to a frown. "My bump isn't that big David" "I didn't mean that babe" David panicked. "What did you mean then" she glared at him. "I mean, that he's a nurse robot and it's ironic because you're... you're" David paused. "Pregnant" Danielle ended his sentence. "you can say it David" she teased him. David's face turned red. "Pregnant" he finally got the word out. "David, you need to be a little bit more comfortable than that. It is yours too." Danielle said rubbing his arm. "Here" she said picking up his hand and placing it on her stomach. David began to smile as he looked a little more relaxed. "There you go. Daddy's turn to feel" she teased David as she rubbed his arm. David smiled as he began to realize. She's right. Danielle was always right. Although David couldn't think of a better moment than right then, he still had to tell James what happened in the locker hall. He knew that Hailee was just as important to James as Danielle was important to him. He had to tell him as soon as he can, but right now, he wanted to enjoy his special time with his Danielle and his future baby.


End file.
